


Echoed Back

by onlyhereforellick



Series: Angstober '20 [13]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Smut, fictober 20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyhereforellick/pseuds/onlyhereforellick
Summary: Fictober ‘20 - “I missed this.”
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: Angstober '20 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952188
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Echoed Back

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober ‘20 - “I missed this.”

_His voice aching even to his own ears, “God. I missed this,” as he nuzzled the soft tender nook in her neck._

_The light, airy chuckle that followed was music to his ears, he loved her laugh. Ellie pulled away to look him in the eye and raised an eyebrow to accompany her question, “Missed what? This is the first time we’ve done_ this _before.”_

_Nick bit his lip in a rare show_ _of vulnerability, despite only seconds before she’d ended up in his lap he’d laid out his entire heart to her- laid it all on the line, apology, emotion, all of it. He hedged, “Well,” here went nothing, “We have in my dreams before,” he finished as he averted his eyes briefly._

_When she still hadn’t made a sound, Nick brought his eyes back to her face just in time to see the most beautiful rosy hue_ _take over her delicate cheeks. He’d never been so entranced with a simple color pink. The way it graced her skin, knowing his words out it there...magnificent._

_Nick took her hand entangled in his and lifted it gently to his lips, placing an open kiss on the back of her hand and holding it there for a beat while his eyes searched hers._

_In a whisper so quiet he almost missed_ _it, Ellie finally replied, “I missed this, too.”_

_And the implication she’d also dreamed of this moment wasn’t lost on him. His heart soared and when she shifted nervously on his lap, the lower half of him roared back to life._

_Carefully he released her hand for it to fall back into her lap as his moved to grip her hips, fingers curling into the curve of her ass. The tiny gasp from her lips only drove the building heat further down south. Nick ever so slowly lifted his chin to capture her lips- giving her ample time to back out if she wasn’t ready._

_The muffled moan the second their lips touched was his undoing. Ellie ground her hips into his growing bulge to the point of painful pleasure as he took their kiss deeper. Fingers tightened as if he couldn’t get enough of the feeling of her underneath his palms. When she didn’t let up and continued to rhythmically_ _move her hips on his lap, Nick growled across her mouth. His lips left hers to find the hollow of her neck and taste what was finally his for the taking._

_Ellie threw her head back in ecstasy, blonde hair tumbling down so low it brushed his fingers. Taking one hand from her ass and tangling it into her hair he gave a small tug to provide him even better access. The moan she let out when his mouth dipped farther to find_ _her peaked and ready cleavage reminded Nick they weren’t necessarily alone._

_Without tearing his mouth away his other hand flew up to clamp her mouth shut. Her family didn’t need to hear them getting it on in her childhood bedroom. Even if they knew exactly what was happening behind closed doors._

_When Nick’s hand left her hair to travel down between her legs and rub that taught clit over her leggings, Ellie bit down on his hand- hard. And with her simultaneously bucking her hips into his erection, he swore he saw stars. Even through his jeans Nick could feel every single movement of hers painfully well. If he didn’t move things along he’d be embarrassing himself their first time together._

_Gracefully he twisted them to lie Ellie on her back, never once letting up on his assault on her clit. Hair fanned out in a golden halo, lips plump and parted, Ellie’s doe-eyed heated look was one he wanted to savor. Pausing Nick, took it all in- finally, finally getting to this moment with the woman he loved. It had finally happened._

_A small shy smile spread across her lips as she squirmed under his gaze. Nick took the hint and his mouth dipped again to meet hers. Slowing it down again until her impatient fingers found the button of his jeans and began his undoing- literally and figuratively._

_Seconds from finally releasing him from his prison, Ellie took her lips to his ear and spoke,_ “loud and fucking clear _.”_

Nick shook his head and recalibrated himself. His ears pricked up and caught the rest, “It’s not running away at this point, it’s finding a better life. Something I won’t regret years down the line. I’ve made the mistake of following my heart before, look how that worked out—“ he heard Ellie shout in disgust, “My heart doesn’t understand what is best. It _never has and never will_.”

His own words echoed back were a slap to the face and a bucket of ice water all in the same. Immediately he was transported to his _actual_ reality. Not the daydream he’d been living since he left the airport.

Staring at the propped open deep green front door of the Bishop residence, Nick was frozen listening to his reality continue to painfully unfold, “You think I can’t stay away forever?” Ellie had said mockingly to he assumed George. A sudden gust of wind came through, sending the door swinging open and Nick’s chest tightened at the scene before him. Ellie’s voice rang _loud and fucking clear_ , “Watch me.”

_Well, fuck._


End file.
